


pancakes

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: ((by which i mean there is literally no content for them except this)), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Time Spending the Night, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Casey stays over for breakfast for the first time at the Hunt-Shepherd residence.





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame @Fiirestar (@pjshirwit on tumblr) for all of this because she kept encouraging me via headcanons and ship names (it's Cowen, if you were wondering) 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

The first thing Casey Parker noticed when he woke up, is that the mattress he was on was much more comfortable than the one he was used to, softer, newer and probably more expensive.

The second that Casey noticed is that there was a body all but engulfing him, arms wrapped around his chest, legs tangled with his. He felt safe, and he felt loved.

He felt the sun shining through the window, it seemed like it would be a warmer day, but he had lived in Seattle long enough to know the sun does not always equal warmth.

The third thing Casey noticed is that it smelled like pancakes and bacon. He couldn't remember the last time he had pancakes, he was always so busy with work and life. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the smell of pancakes.

The body next to him moved, and Casey turned his slightly to look at his boyfriend.

Owens' eyes were not yet fully opened, but he had a soft smile on his face.

“Morning,” Owen mumbled, pulling Casey closer.

“Smells like pancakes,” Casey whispered back.

A small laugh escaped past Owens' lips, “Amy sometimes makes them for us. I think it's mostly because Betty seems to love them.”

“Sweet.”

“Do you have time to stay for breakfast, or do you need to leave so you can get to the hospital?” Owen asked, the smile still on his face.

“Not sure, do you have the time?”

“8:26 am.” 

“I have two hours until I have to be at the hospital.”

Owens smile got bigger, “So, pancakes?”

“First we need clothes, Owen,” Casey said, rolling his eyes slightly, god he loved Owen Hunt.

The two of them got dressed quickly, and maybe Casey was wearing one of Owen’s old sweaters, and maybe he was drowning in fabric. But that didn't matter.

“I see the lovebirds have joined us at last!” Amelia exclaimed from the stove, flipping a pancake.

“Virds!” Leo shouted he had started speaking a couple of months ago (in which he had called Owen ‘dad’ and Owen may have cried).

“Yes, Leo. The lovebirds,” Betty replied, smiling at him.

“Casey will be joining us for breakfast, if that's alright Amy,” Owen said, gesturing subtly to the man.

“Of course! We finally managed to get him to stay, I see,” Amelia said, teasing Owen.

Casey smiled, he hadn't actually spent a night at Owen’s before. Okay, that was slightly a lie, he had slept over, but he had left early in the morning, probably trying to avoid this whole situation. The laughing and inside jokes and the feeling of becoming part of the family. Casey wished he had stayed sooner.

“You're really funny Amelia,” Owen said sarcastically as he pointed a finger at her.

“Well, we all know that Owen,” Amelia resorted. 

A comfortable silence fell over the kitchen. With the occasional muttering from Amelia about the pancakes, or Owen playing with Leo.

Casey could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos & comments are my life force


End file.
